


Her

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, cis girl swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: After a bad day at work, Louis goes to the pub. She doesn't expect to meet a cute, curly-haired girl with the worst pick-up lines imaginable.





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day to all the lesbians, bisexual women, and all wlw out there. this one is for you. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> so this isn't my pink series, sorry to anyone who was expecting that.  
> i had this idea yesterday and have literally just banged it out in the last hour and a bit.  
> i'm still _incredibly_ sick, but i've stopped one of the meds i was on and i seem to be able to concentrate enough to read, and apparently write 1k of fic, so yay? idek anymore.
> 
> any and all mistakes are my own.

It’s somewhat of a small miracle that Louis manages to get a stool at the bar after work. She orders a drink and glances around at the pub’s patrons before a glass is set in front of her. She immediately takes a long sip, letting the liquid burn her throat. She needs it after the day she’s had. 

It’s been a long day. The kind of long that makes one wonder if it will ever end. Between life, work, work, life, and a whole lot of other stuff, ordering that scotch at the bar was the best thing Louis could’ve done in that moment to treat herself. There was her favourite flavour of ice cream in the freezer at home, but this was an alcohol first kind of day. 

She orders another and sips this one slower. Someone bumps into her from behind, muttering a half-arsed apology that Louis doesn’t even really care about. She has her drink, she has her ice cream at home, she’s doing better than she was when she first walked into the pub.

The noise steadily grows as more people file in. Louis figures after she’s finished this drink, she’s just going to get a cab home. She glances around again, taking in the sea of faces, recognising no one. She isn’t surprised at that – this is the first time that she’s ever been to this pub before. She just didn’t feel like going to her local and seeing the familiar faces who will be more than sympathetic to the day she’s had. Nope, it’s a drink alone and wallow for an hour kind of pub day. And maybe some more wallowing while eating ice cream and watching Netflix when she eventually goes home. 

As Louis’ gaze sweeps across the growing crowd, she spots a tall woman with curly hair that makes her seem even taller than she is. Her laugh carries across the room, making Louis’ lips twitch involuntarily. The woman is gorgeous, just from her profile Louis can see that. Louis ducks her head again, taking another sip of her drink. This drink isn’t going to last much longer and she promised herself that she’d only have two drinks. Otherwise she knows that she’ll probably end up plastered and waking up alone with a hangover has never been something that Louis has liked, especially when she can avoid it. 

Her plan to drink in solitude is slightly thwarted when someone bumps against her shoulder before taking the empty stool next to her. 

“Oops, sorry. Hi.”

Louis looks up. It’s the beautiful, curly haired woman. “…Hi.” 

Her smile is brilliant, Louis thinks as she gets the full force of it. “I’m Harry.”

“Louis.”

Harry nods once. “Can I buy you a drink?”

Louis blinks but finds herself nodding. “Alright.”

There’s the smile again. Harry turns and flags down the bartender, ordering them both a drink. She clinks her glass against Louis’ and takes a sip. Harry’s drink is awfully pink and smells so sweet that Louis can smell it on Harry’s breath as she leans closer to talk. 

“So, aside from being sexy, what do you do for a living?” 

Louis almost chokes on her drink. She’s bold, Louis will give her that. “Are you for real?”

“Too cheesy?” Harry asks, mirth dancing in her eyes. “What about: My friends bet me that I wouldn’t be able to talk to the fittest person in here. Wanna buy some drinks with their money?”

Louis shakes her head, a smile threatening to cross her lips. “Alright, Harry. You’re cute but you’re a bit young for me, love.”

A giggle is the last thing that Louis expects to hear. “How old do you think I am?”

“Twenty-one, twenty-two?” Louis guesses, her gaze sweeping over Harry’s soft looking face. “And I’m almost thirty, so that’s definitely too young for me.”

“I’m twenty-seven,” Harry replies. “Two years is not that much of a difference.”

Louis blinks. “I guess.”

“It’s lovely that you thought I was so young, though!” Harry adds, shifting a little. Her knee touches Louis’ but she doesn’t move it away. It’s warmer than Louis expects it to be.

“It’s not lovely if I ended up being a predatory gay.”

“Predatory gay?”

Louis swirls her drink in her glass before taking a sip. “Yeah, it’s a thing with older gays, they go for the younger ones and it’s gross. Like when old men go after barely legal teens. Makes my skin crawl.”

There’s a moment of silence as Harry seems to process what Louis’ told her. Then, in her slower speech, she tells Louis that she’s far from a predatory gay. “I mean, I approached you. And _I_ bought you a drink. So you can’t even be close to being a predator, right?”

“Something like that,” Louis mutters, taking another sip of her drink.

Silence falls between them. Out of the corner of her eye, Louis can see Harry’s expression change into something of determination.

“Would you like to dance?” she asks, setting her empty cocktail glass on the bar top. 

Louis knocks back the rest of her drink and nods, letting Harry take her hand. It’s as though a path clears for them as Harry leads her to the dance floor. People part for Harry like the red sea. She had never seen that happen in real life, but there it is, happening right before her eyes.

The music has changed to something people can dance to from what it was when Louis first entered the pub. People mingle all around them, their bodies pressing closer, their minds elsewhere, somewhere deep in the beat of the music. 

Harry’s hand settles on Louis’ waist, her fingers pressing ever so slightly. The contact is nice. It’s been a while since Louis has been close to someone, and even longer since she has _wanted_ to be close to someone. Harry seems to be breaking down all of Louis’ barriers, even if she doesn’t realise it.

The music fills Louis, her body moving to the beat, in time with Harry’s own. They press closer together, Harry’s perfume filling her senses. Louis closes her eyes, letting herself have this moment. It’s definitely better than wallowing at home, that’s for sure. 

With each song that passes, Louis finds it hard to even remember why she stepped into this pub in the first place, her worries seeming to evaporate with every passing second. 

Both of Harry’s hands are on her waist now, moving between holding Louis’ hands and her hips. Louis can’t seem to stop touching Harry either, she finds. Her hands automatically find their way to the back of Harry’s neck, touching her soft hair. 

Harry’s smile lights up the room every time she directs it at Louis, making her knees grow weak. It’s a sensation that Louis doesn’t mind feeling. Her skin tingles wherever Harry touches it and her heart beats hard under her ribs. 

“Can I kiss you?” Harry asks. Her lips are wet and her eyes are captivating. Louis nods and their lips touch. It’s literally the best kiss that Louis has ever experienced in her life. 

They keep close, kissing occasionally, but still dancing together. 

“You’re beautiful,” Harry says, leaning into whisper that between songs. Her breath tickles Louis’ ear. “Can we do this again sometime?”

There’s no hesitation in Louis’ nod. “I’d really love that.”

Harry’s smile makes Louis’ insides flip flop happily and she kisses Louis again. 

Her touch seems to both calm Louis and electrify her all at once. This is something that she definitely wants to explore more of with Harry. Someone who can quell her nerves with just a sentence and then make her knees weak is someone that Louis wants to spend her time getting to know.

**Author's Note:**

> i still have no idea what this fic even is, but thank you for getting this far if you have read it.
> 
> i appreciate any and all comments and kudos. 
> 
> feel free to give this fic a reblog on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/170850378666) if you like.
> 
> ♥ star


End file.
